Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon
ブラック・フェザー | romaji_name = Gen'yokuryū Burakku Fezā | trans_name = Darkwing Dragon - Black Feather | image = BlackfeatherDarkrageDragon-PGLD-EN-GScR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 2800 | def = 1600 | passcode = 60992105 | materials = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters | effect_types = Trigger | lore = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters Once per turn, when you take damage: You can send up to 5 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard, then if any monsters were sent to the Graveyard by this effect, this card gains 400 ATK. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur ou plus Une fois par tour, lorsque vous recevez des dommages : vous pouvez envoyer max. 5 cartes du dessus de votre Deck au Cimetière, puis si un ou plusieurs monstres ont été envoyés au Cimetière par cet effet, cette carte gagne 400 ATK. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger- + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn du Schaden erhältst: Du kannst die bis zu 5 obersten Karten deines Decks auf den Friedhof legen, dann, falls durch diesen Effekt Monster auf den Friedhof gelegt wurden, erhält diese Karte 400 ATK. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Una volta per turno, quando subisci danno: puoi mandare fino a 5 carte dalla cima del tuo Deck al Cimitero, poi se un qualsiasi mostro è stato mandato al Cimitero da questo effetto, questa carta guadagna 400 ATK. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador + 1 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Uma vez por turno, quando você sofrer dano: você pode enviar até 5 cards do topo do seu Deck para o Cemitério e, depois, se algum monstro foi enviado para o Cemitério por este efeito, este card ganha 400 de ATK. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 1 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes Una vez por turno, cuando recibes daño: puedes mandar al Cementerio hasta 5 cartas de la parte superior de tu Deck y después, si algún monstruo fue mandado al Cementerio por este efecto, esta carta gana 400 ATK. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー のモンスター１ １ターンに１ 、 またはカードの によって が[[damage|ダメージ]]を けた に[[activate| ]]できる。 のデッキの からカードを５ まで[[Graveyard| ]]へ[[send| る]]。この で へ ったカードの にモンスターカードがあった 、このカードの[[ATK| ]]は４００ポイントアップする。 | ko_lore = 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 1턴에 1번, 전투 또는 카드의 효과에 의해서 자신이 데미지를 받았을 때 발동할 수 있다. 자신의 덱 위에서 카드를 5장까지 묘지로 보낸다. 이 효과로 묘지로 보낸 카드 중에 몬스터 카드가 있었을 경우, 이 카드의 공격력은 400 포인트 올린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Duel Dragon | related_to_archseries = * Signer Dragon * Blackwing | action = Sends from your Deck to your Graveyard | stat_change = This card gains ATK | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific Synchro Materials | database_id = 11012 }}